


Lullaby

by Null_ity



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, Character Study, M/M, Sad Ending, editing a story? never met them, had an existential crisis while i did this, i hate emotions, mentions of toxic relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:48:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25689850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Null_ity/pseuds/Null_ity
Summary: “Crazy how life can move on, it’s a lot to hold on, regret is a song, that played it all wrong”Lullaby by Unlike Pluto
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan & Moon Taeil, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Moon Taeil
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Lullaby

**Author's Note:**

> Inspiration: Lullaby by Unlike Pluto
> 
> no i haven’t met anyone named “Edit”, i’ll see if i can find them.

“just leave him already”, it was a blunt statement, something expected from a person like Donghyuck.

“you don’t think i’ve tried”, came out the disgruntled voice of Taeil, he looked like he was going to break down any moment.

“well you aren’t trying hard enough, you know what he’s doing to you, and yet you refuse-“

“I KNOW,” Taeil shouted, before looking down and sighing, “i know that he’s lying to me, i just can’t help but turn a blind eye”.

his shoulders had once stood so proud, a time in his life where he was content, but after everything they slowly lost their strength. his hands continued to grip around his drink before releasing at the end of his sigh. his head, still down at had finally started to push up, yet their eyes refused to met the latter.

“i want it to end so, so much but i’m weak. it doesn’t matter how many years can go by, or how the memories fade in his mind, they haven’t left me and i-“ a heavy breath broke through his lips,” can’t seem to get the memo”.

Donghyuck’s hands, which had been still during Taeil’s rant, grasped the latter’s hands before putting both their drinks on the coffee table and pulling the other towards him. as soon as Taeil’s head was pushed against his shoulder was when the dam had finally bursted.

years of repressed emotions had finally flooded out of the once sturdy concrete that held him together. the once hidden bunker that contained it all was found by someone who had searched for it for all these years.

the sobs coming from the elder were utterly heartbreaking, vibrating through Donghyuck’s shoulder and the walls that surrounded their very beings. the younger stayed quiet, he didn’t want to plague his hyung with words he knew he wouldn’t be able to be accounted for. he didn’t want to be a repeat of the one who caused this, he didn’t want to be someone his precious hyung would cry about.

as the heart wrenching sobs turned into quiet sniffles, Donghyuck had laid him down across the living room’s couch. the worn out leather contrasted with the tear-stained face of someone who had been so strong. the once lively aura that protruded from their very being was now so sated to an almost painful null.

with an inaudible grunt, Donghyuck pushes of the couch and looked around the apartment. it was filled to the brim with frames of pictures that held so much emotion and yet so much pain came from what was once a good thing. it was something Donghyuck had learned from all of this was that love is a fickle thing.

some people are naturally good at handling it like a puppeteer, while others are the puppets. strung along to a story that had been played over and over. sometimes the others were the audience members, choosing to watch it all happen with no regard to what happens to the characters. they wanted entertainment and they got what they wanted.

“who cares about the pain that they have went through, i don’t know them,” they would say.

even then, Donghyuck knew that this cycle was always going to repeat. that he was always going to be just another side character in the grand show that centered around Taeil’s life. that his words were always going to repeated and repeated.

a cycle of pain and suffering will always come. it’s one’s choice to finally leave it or stay trap in it. but oh is it so hard to leave something so familiar, so maybe Donghyuck will stay to help as a side character.

maybe Donghyuck will stay till he finally snaps.

maybe Donghyuck will stay singing lullabies to himself as he watches the love of his life continue to break and break like priceless china.

maybe he will stay as he falls deeper and deeper in love with someone who will never love him back.

**Author's Note:**

> Harass me on Twitter ig @Nullity__
> 
> Harass me on Tumblr ig @stannctstankpopplease
> 
> no i will not make a sequel, all my homies hate sequels


End file.
